


General Mayhem

by gaymoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hux Has a Twin, Huxcest, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Fucking, What Have I Done, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoon/pseuds/gaymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a movement as determined to rise to power as the First Order, it would only make sense that they insist certain... Measures be taken to insure the future prosperity of their military. It's entirely logical to have a replacement ready to take the lead should something happen to the original, why should it be any different here? </p><p>In which Hux fucks with Kylo Ren, then just plain fucks him. With a little bit of assistance of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started, like most great fics do, as a joke in the Kylux group chat that ended up going just a little too far. I've been promising the sinners Huxcest smut and here it is, in all it's blowjob glory. Is it exactly what they wanted? Who knows! Will anyone care? Probably not I mean we're already deep enough into the trash pit as is. 
> 
> m_iri gets all the credit for thinking up the name. 
> 
> Enjoy you filthy sinners.

Kylo Ren was, as usual, just on the edge of boiling over with rage. Now normally this wouldn’t even register as out of the ordinary for the Knight, if not for the fact that today, instead of broiling with hate over the current state of the universe in itself, there was just one person that had become the focus of his ire. It hadn’t even started off as a problem, it wasn’t even something he had noticed until recently, which made it all the more frustrating. Kylo didn’t even have any proof that there was something wrong, nothing more than a feeling and a slowly growing feeling of rage that had started to bubble up in the pit of his gut whenever he laid eyes on General Hux. Now what, you might ask, was the problem that had all but consumed Kylo Ren’s waking hours?

Hux never slept. 

He didn’t mean it in the jokey, “I’ll sleep when I’m dead” kind of way, he was legitimately convinced that the general was secretly some higher life form that had transcended the need for rest. He was just always somewhere, doing something, talking to someone, and there wasn’t enough instant caf in the galaxy to keep Hux on his feet this continuously. It didn’t seem to matter where he went or what time he got up, Hux was always just there, working as hard as he had been the last time Kylo graced him with his presence. He could catch Hux halfway through a bottle of liquor at 3 a.m. and still the general would be up before him the next morning, uniform pressed down to the seam and his hat not even a degree off the “proper” angle. 

Hux had to be aware of it too and that may very well have been the worst part about the whole thing, Kylo had caught the feeling of smug superiority drifting off of him more than once, he thought he had the upper hand here in whatever game they were playing, he was just waiting for Kylo to snap. 

He was one of the infamous Knights of Ren, his very name struck fear into the hearts of men, his forces could destroy entire planets in a single sweep; and yet Hux was toying with him by what, staying awake at all hours of the night? No, there had to be more to it, it didn’t even matter that whatever Hux was doing was working, there had to be something else going on here, a secret plot that the general had set up to drive him crazy. He could reach into Hux’s mind any time and simply take what he wanted, but he knew exactly what Hux would see that as, he might as well admit that Hux had outsmarted him at that point and there was no way Kylo would ever give him the satisfaction. He was going to find out Hux’s secret, one way or another. 

\--

“You’re fucking with me.”  
“Not yet.”

Kylo’s only reply was a sneer, arms crossing over his chest not unlike a child throwing a tantrum. Hux thought he was just so clever, he had no idea who he was dealing with and Kylo intended to fix that immediately. Maybe then he would get a few real answers out of the man who never slept. The door to Hux’s quarters slid closed with a hiss, leaving nothing but open space between the two of them. Kylo made the first move, just like he always did; Hux loved to call him reckless over things like that, but Kylo knew exactly what he wanted and he knew he could take it. Nothing reckless about that at all. 

They melted into what was quickly becoming an almost familiar dance, all gloved fingers tangling into his hair and kisses that are really more bites than anything if the sting of copper against his tongue is any indication. Hux pulls, Kylo pushes, something about an immovable object and an unstoppable force or other flowery bullshit that means someone’s about to have their brains fucked out. The general pulls back just long enough for Kylo to catch a glimpse of that predatory glint in his eyes that he love-Tolerates before a hand is pulling down the collar of his robes and Hux’s teeth are working marks into his neck. Kylo uses this chance to knock that stupid cap off of his head, a smug smirk gracing his features when the offending article hits the floor with an undignified flop. The general was hardly amused, if the way he nearly rips Kylo’s cloak off his shoulders is any indication. Kylo opened his mouth, whatever witty and clever remark he’d thought up about Hux’s eagerness dying on his tongue when the door once again slid open, replaced by an irritated mumble of “who the fuck-“  
It was Hux. Not the Hux sticking his hands up Kylo’s shirt but a different, fully dressed Hux: Hux II. 

Kylo pinches himself in the side, then when that isn’t enough he goes for a punch, nope they’re both still there. Kylo could feel Hux II thinking, which means he isn’t a projection, besides the general certainly isn’t force sensitive and he couldn’t imagine master Snoke creating an illusion just because. He turned back to his Hux--or the first Hux—the original Hux, who seems rather unphased by the fact that he has a clone, if Kylo didn’t know any better (and he does, because he’s goddamn Kylo Ren and Hux isn’t nearly as hard to read as he’d like to think) he might say that General Hux was downright smug over the shock and confusion dancing across the Knight’s face. In fact, both Hux I and II looked like they were just eating up his reaction, like they spent weeks planning this whole thing and **playing him like a vioflute.**

“I think we’ve broken him General.” Hux I states, the edge of his lips turning up into something that could almost be classified as a smirk.

“I couldn’t agree more General.” Hux II replies, the two sharing a look that sends Kylo’s blood boiling. This was stupid, humiliating, demeaning even; it was also undeniably hot. Not the messing with him part, that was something he’d get revenge over later when they were least expecting it, the part in which double Huxes meant double the dicks. This was an important thought, one that he had no trouble pasting into the minds of Hux I and II; he’d come here for a reason after all, even if that reason had been to coax the truth out of the General through multiple orgasms. The point still stood.  
Apparently this hadn’t been an entirely unexpected outcome, leave it to Hux to plan out every single sexual encounter. Kylo bet he had a calendar somewhere just filled with exact times and dates, Hux would be the type to ruin everything fun and spontaneous about sex with a pair of twins by scheduling it in ahead of time. 

Hux II stalked forward, coat folded over his arm all too professionally. Kylo’s tongue darted out, unconsciously licking the blood from his lips as he watched the other move. It’s almost scary how much he looked like the first Hux, Kylo wanted to ask, part of him still refusing to believe that the man so vehemently against a clone army would make a copy of himself just to get more work done; but just as he opened his mouth Hux I entered back into the equation, pulling Kylo back against his chest with a harsh tug on his hair that left the knight keening. 

“You’re shameless, I knew you’d beg like a whore once you found out but I didn’t expect it to happen so soon.” Hux murmured into his ear, Kylo’s visible shudder undoubtedly noticed by Hux II as he moved closer, gloved hands sliding under his clothes to skim along the skin of his stomach.  
This was such a good idea and Kylo Ren was the smartest man alive for coming up with it.  
Hux I’s fingers detached from his scalp long enough for the tunic to be abandoned somewhere on the floor with Hux’s hat, leaving Kylo topless and already growing uncomfortably hard in his pants. Hux II let his eyes dart downward, a condescending sneer marring his features as he pressed the heel of his palm against Ren’s hardening cock, earning a short burst of cut off whimpers in return. 

“Now you want to be quiet? You seemed more than happy to share exactly what you wanted done to you moments ago. On your knees.” He was almost certain the order came from Hux I, but it could have come straight out of someone’s head for all he knew, the feeling of two pairs of hands, grabbing and pulling and ordering him around was more than enough to cloud over his senses in the best way possible. Fuck, from now on neither Hux was going to be getting any sleep, Kylo was going to make sure of that.  
He complied all too easily, falling to his knees and immediately going for Hux II’s belt, the move earned him little more than a solid slap across the face, Hux II stepping back as Hux I tightened his grip to keep Kylo still. His chest heaved with each breath, fingers twitching at his sides as another tug forced his gaze up towards the general. 

“You know how to ask properly.” 

Part of him wanted to talk back on principal, a small bit of rebellion for the smack. A much bigger part of him really just wanted that dick in his mouth though.  
“Please—please let me suck you cock.”  
Hux II didn’t budge.  
“Please let me suck your cock, _sir.”_

That did it, oh that definitely did it, Hux II moving in again as he undid his belt, being sure to take his sweet time just to watch Kylo squirm. The fingers in his hair loosened, Hux I circling around to his front when Ren’s head fell forward. Okay yes, yes this was exactly what he needed right now, oh fuck yes. Metal clinked against metal, two belts hitting the floor at almost the exact time. They had to have choreographed that, there was no way the pair had honestly done that on accident; he might have laughed at the thought if the two hadn’t taken this chance to free themselves from their identical uniforms. 

It was a sight to behold, an image that artists spent their entire lives trying to create, if someone took a picture of these dicks they would end up in museums all over the universe. Someone like Hux did not deserve a dick that nice, this was a crime. Then again, most might argue that the First Order were the bad guys, it made sense that the General of the First Order would have a dick so perfect it was illegal. 

And now there were two of them. If this was some kind of hyper realistic wet dream then Kylo was going to be pissed. 

He leaned forward, all too willing as he pressed his lips against the head of that horrible, perfect cock and began to work his mouth over it. It was quick and sloppy, just enough to slick Hux I up before Hux II was pulling him off and claiming his mouth for his own. The moan was unintentional, honestly, reaching up to start stroking Hux I off while he did it? A little less so. 

Even that didn’t seem to be enough though, the almost familiar feeling of a pair of gloved hands against his head the only warning offered before Hux was fucking his mouth open with long rough thrusts, cutting off every last breath and sending his entire body shaking. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, and that alone made his untouched cock jump, the feeling nearly unbearable against his trousers. Hux II stilled, holding him there, watching as Kylo struggled for every last ounce of air and pressed his tongue uselessly against the underside of his cock. It almost looked like he wanted to take a picture, to forever document to moment that Kylo Ren got on his knees and begged for a cock down his throat like he was little more than a common whore. 

Hux released him, Kylo pressing against the floor with shaking arms as he gasped air back into his lungs. But they weren’t done yet, Hux I tilting his head up as he pressed the tip of his dick against Kylo’s trembling lips. 

“You’ll take it. You can and you will. That is what you wanted, after all.” 

Neither twin needed the Force to read what had been buzzing through Kylo’s head, he could have been projecting it to the entire base for all he cared; right now this was exactly what he wanted. The feeling of being degraded like this, made to kneel and beg for every second of it, the thought alone was almost enough to get him off untouched.  
Instead he leaned forward, taking Hux into his abused mouth and moaning for every second of it. 

He worked his tongue around every inch he could get, fingers finding purchase in the general’s belt loops as he sucked desperately. He could feel Hux II’s eyes on him, witness to every needy twitch and filthy whimper; it was too much, nearly tipping him over the edge as Hux II moved in, stroking his dick in time with every one of Kylo’s moves. It was close, so close _sososososo-_

Hux I forced him off with an obscene ‘pop’, grabbing his cock and pumping once, twice before he was gritting his teeth and coming over Kylo’s face with a near inaudible groan. Hux II followed closely behind, streaking his mouth, his tongue, hell even his hair as he came. Kylo whined lowly, scrabbling for the button of his pants and keening as he _finally_ wrapped his hand around his neglected dick. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The voice alone was enough to make him freeze.  
No. No no no no no no no he just wanted to finish already! 

“Please! Fuck, please please just let me come please I’ve been so good.” It was pathetic. He didn’t care. 

The two shared a look, as if honestly considering leaving him here without letting him get off. Finally Hux gave a nod, it didn’t even matter which one it was, Kylo working himself off with little more than a jerk of his hips into his hand. 

When his mind cleared the two Huxes were already back in uniform, just a pristine as the moment they’d taken them off. Of course. He should have ripped something, torn off a few buttons or left a hickey somewhere that couldn’t be hidden; he’d have loved to hear the excuse Hux made up for something like that.  
“I expect you to clean up and get out, there are more important things to do than babysit you.” Hux I stated, picking his hat up off the floor and following Hux II towards the door. “Expect a punishment from us next time if the room isn’t spotless.” 

Ugh, whatever. This was the last time he tried to ambush Hux in his own quarters, next time he would-Wait. Next time. 

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? Maybe? If I feel like it? Don't hold your breath but it could happen.


End file.
